


Untitled: Supernatural Season 13 Fic

by SassyCass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, Pre-Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCass/pseuds/SassyCass
Summary: In the near future... Sam f**king Winchester is so done with Dean's life style choices and walks in on him during a delicate time in his life.





	Untitled: Supernatural Season 13 Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes people should just lock their bedroom door. Ha ha If there are any errors in this please just ignore them. 
> 
> I edited this so it may not look the same from tumblr to here. 
> 
> I know I wrote them of out of character but I like it this way so please no hate comments. XD

In the near future…

The loud sounds of happy playing drew Sam’s eyes up. At first a smile slid across his face in expectation of it being none other than Dean and Cass. But the sound of the other person, who wasn't Dean sounded almost unfamiliar to him that it made him make a strange face. "Who's that?" He asked himself silently as he shook his head in curiosity. 

Sam waved a hand in the air and went back to reading his book. He wasn't going to get involved, he did however wish that who ever it was that this person and Dean would keep the volume down. 

As hard as he tried to keep away from that first question, a nagging thought kept creeping back into his mind. Why couldn't he determine who the other voice was? Was it a stranger? These are things he began to ask himself internally. 

The easiest thing Sam knew right now was the sound of his own brothers laughter because he knew it blindly and could always hear it from any distance. 

Sam's face grimaced when he began to hear other sounds Dean was making mixed with laughing tones. Dean was flirting but he was being so loud while doing it. Sam didn't often hear his brother make those kinds of weird, laughing sounds. In fact it had been a while since and it associated with being with strangers that Dean didn't know the last names of. 

Of all the time they lived in the bunker, they held an agreement to not bring anyone into it that they didn't consider a close friend or family member. And they didn't think it's acceptable to shack up with single women in the bunker and then send them home the following morning with cab fare in hand. This place was a foundation of solitude. It was a home for them even if Sam never thought that way in the beginning. 

They were hunters which left little time for this kind of crap even if Dean exorcised his independence by doing these self harm things to himself despite the consequences.

Sam tried to disguise the annoyance he felt and thought of closing his door, hoping that would drown out the noise. But he knew it would only be a wasted effort because he would still hear his brother and he would still be distracted. 

Dean's room was further away from his but it didn't stop Dean's loud echo from one room to the other.

After reading the same paragraph three times in a row and unable to concentrate, Sam finally had enough. He was done.

He grunted out loudly in frustration as he tossed the book down on his desk with a hard, terrible thud. ‘That’s it, that is it.“ He muttered as he jumped from his chair and moved out of the room with a speed he only knew was of caution and angst.

He felt as if he were 19 again and at college, running across the hall to bang on his dorm mates room to tell him to knock off the racket so he can study. But Sam was too old for this crap so why was he compelled to do the same thing now this late in his life? Because despite the noise and knowing what Dean was doing, Sam fucking Winchester was angry. He was more than angry, he was almost vengeful because he felt as if Dean was hurting their shared friend and family member.

Dean was old enough and didn’t need lecturing when it came to women and sex but something in Sam broke. He's beyond tired of the constant lies Dean told himself. More than that, he was tired of seeing the hurt in Castiel's eyes whenever Dean backed down from telling the man that he felt more than friendship for him.

They got Cass back and they won against Lucifer again. They had their mother back and they were a complete family again. They were all happy and now this train wreck set Sam spiraling out of control. What Dean was doing was wrong. He was just thankful that their mother was off on a hunt with Jody. Even that discovery, he found shocking in its own right because he didn't even think they liked one another. 

Sam dismissed those thoughts to concentrate on what was happening in the here and now.

Sam knew it was not his place to lecture Dean about Cass but Dean and his unknown stranger gave Sam no other choice. Since the beginning Cass and Dean have put Sam in the middle more times than Sam could count. This time was no different even if he knew how wrong and unreasonable he was about to sound.

When Sam reached Dean's door, the sound of Led Zeppelin music finally filtered his senses. How could he have not noticed the music until now? Simple because Dean was too loud. Sam took in a deep breath as he raised his arm up, banging a tight fist against the hard wooden door. "Dean!?!!?!" No answer. Sam wasn't expecting an answer but he continued to bang on the door and call out to Dean in regardless.

With each hit against the door and each call out to Dean's name, the fury inside of Sam boiled over like larva on an active volcano.

Dean was in love with Cass, Cass was in love with Dean. So why do this now Sam thought? Dean’s behavior caused Sam to confuse everything his brother felt by the way Dean behaved. But, Dean thinking he could ignore it by being with single women desperate to fill the void in their own lives pushed Sam passed the brink of rational thought.

The sounds inside were a mixture of happy laughing tones and tones of something entirely different relaying his brain that what he was about to walk in on was an intimate moment shared between two some what consenting adults. Sam exhaled forcefully and despite everything telling him not to do this, he swung open the door anyway. He called out Dean's name but didn't look into the room. 

One tight hand pressed against the marble door handle and his eyes were tightly closed. He was forced to hear it but didn't want to see it. "DEAN?" 

Dean fumbled with the blankets concealing the person under them. "WHOA! SAMMY!"

When Sam felt it was safe to open his eyes, he looked at Dean with such insurmountable anger. The loud song entitled 'All of my love' sprayed like thick smoke in the room. Sam moved to the radio and shut it off. The sound of silence filtered his senses and the only thing he could hear is the throbbing in his ears caused by high blood pressure and anger. "Seriously Dean? Really?"

Dean covered his chest from his brother as if he suddenly felt ashamed of himself. "What the hell man?" Screamed Dean as he continued to shield his willing partner under the blankets so that private skin would stay private from Sam. "Ever hear of knocking Sammy?" Sam shook his head as his jaw tightly clenched and then unclenched only to spew out his anger using words. 'No, obviously I don’t. I've calling out to you and knocking but obviously you didn't hear it. You were too busy."

Any anger Dean had, was long gone when he grinned and chuckled at Sam. "Yeah, you got me." Dean wasn't as nearly as embarrassed as he first thought. However, he couldn't speak for the person occupying one of his thighs at this present moment. Thankfully, he was glad the person had no intention of making flowers grow at a time like this and was grateful. The last thing he wanted was to sport himself with growth appendages in front of his brother. "Well I kinda lost track of that when I and.. Well you get the idea."

"Yeah I get it, loud and clear. Dude, really?" Dean could sense the anger in Sam and his smile fell away from his face. He swallowed hard and thought about putting the wall back up and hiding his feelings and who he truly was once more. However, it was too late for that. Dean too had enough of hiding himself in everything in his entire life and he had no intention of hiding anymore.

Dean nodded as he laughed silently. "Um Sam, I…"

"Save it Dean. You’re an idiot. Cass is in love with you. You’re in love with him. What? You think I didn’t know? I’ve known for years and I’ve also accepted it by the way. Why can’t you? Hiding how you feel about him by being with strangers isn’t the right way of accepting who you are or how you feel."

Dean could feel the sting of his outburst. He nodded and tried not to laugh about it because doing so would upset Sam even more than he already was. "Did you come in here just to lecture me or should I put some clothes on and you and I can have a pow wow over it?" I mean, come on I need to know." 

Dean’s arrogance and tone was just the right amount of motivation Sam needed to yell at him. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT DEAN. After losing him not once or twice but more like five times you get him back and you do this? Really? He’s human now so this is how you show how you feel about him to him?" Sam looked to the form hidden under the blankets. "By being with a stranger who doesn't even matter to you the way he matters to you? This is how you thank Chuck or whoever for giving you another chance with Cass?"

Sam seemed civilized and almost calm when his tone dropped lower than his normal voice. "Wow Dean. Good job." Sam said and his words were finale and hard. He scoffed as he moved to the door as if to leave. 

His words were cold enough to make Dean look at him as if Sam grew an extra head and sprayed fire from his mouth. Shocked and confused by this intrusion, Dean only looks at Sam as if Sam once more needed saving. "Oh come on Sam. You think I don’t know how Cass feels about me? Really? You think I don't know how I feel about him? You don't think he doesn't know how I feel about him? I don't know what loving him makes me into? Or who I always was? Hell I’ve lived it every day since I met the guy okay? What you see here is only part of the truth. Now what I wouldn’t do, is throw any of it away for anything and this… Is not what you think it is. This is just another layer of my feelings for him."

Sam shook his head, his mouth drawing open and almost laughing cynically. "How? By screwing up everything that could be between you by being with her?"

Sam’s words finally made complete sense as Dean thought about them after they were spoken. A small smile slipped across his lips before he could stop it. Sam didn’t barge in because Dean was caught in the act with Cass but because Sam thought Dean was caught in the act with a strange female. Sam was looking out for Cass and it made Dean appreciate Sam all the more. "Oh, I get it."

"You get what exactly?" Dean couldn’t help but smile because his appreciation is written across his face. "Sam you should know…"

"Save it Dean. God. You’re unbelievable. Yeah, you know how Cass feels and maybe you even know how you feel but…" Sam pointed to the bed, and to the person under the sheets he still couldn’t see. "That right there… Should be with someone who accepts you and loves you unconditionally the way you deserve. The way Cass feels about you is unconditional. He deserves better than this Dean. You both do."

Sam shook his head. His entire body was now trembling in anger and confusion as he dropped his hand. Dean exhaled and smiled despite the hurt he could feel radiating from Sam. "I get it man. I do. You’re looking out for me and for Cass. I’m thankful but there's something you should know." 

Dean’s soft voice alarmed Sam because it said many other things other than the obvious. "What's to know about this Dean? Huh?" Dean bit his lower lip as he tried to make Sam understand the truth without risking more injury. Sam was hurt and Dean couldn't bare to see it. When he tried to speak he was once more cut off when Sam brought his dark green eyes up and met his own. "You're hurting him and yourself. And you're what? You’re gonna lay there and tell me that you’re okay with this?"

"I..." Once again, Sam cut him off and It was starting to take it's toll on Dean. There were things he had to say and he felt as if Sam was silencing him from telling the truth or from showing it. Truth was, he didn't understand why Cass remained silent for so long. Perhaps because Cass knew the sacred bonds between brothers was a finite one and that Dean had to do this on his own until which time he felt he couldn't. 

Dean became uncomfortable for the first time since Sam walked into his room and stopped what he had allowed himself to feel and express. It had taken so many years of denial and pushing his true feelings for Cass deep underground so that no one would know how he felt. No one, not even himself, Sam or even Cass would know how he loved him. But since Cass returned Dean couldn't contain the silence any longer and he told Cass in the privacy of his room how much he loved him. He didn't expect that Cass would be as welcoming to his touches but was amazed when Cass reciprocated and shown Dean how he felt.

Now that Sam walked into it, Dean felt bare and exposed. He was covered by blankets but he felt naked in many ways in front of his brother. They were both embarrassed now and neither knew when this would end. "Shut up Dean. This is…" Sam let out a growl and the intensity made Dean laugh silently. "Okay look Sam, I get it. You’re upset because you think that I don’t care for Cass but you're wrong little brother. Yeah, you're wrong."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I give up Dean. Do whatever you want. Just keep the volume down." 

Sam finally felt as if he was out-of-place. Who was he to yell at Dean for being with a stranger when he should have been with Cass? So what if Dean too was trying to fill the void in his life by reverting back into his former self-destructive ways to escape his own feelings. It didn’t matter fighting about it because Sam couldn’t change Dean’s way of thinking.

Sam’s angst got the better of him. He tried to control it but thinking of his friend Cass who has always been there for him, set off a fire deep inside of his mind. It was impossible to ignore it because it hurt him to think that Cass could be or would be hurt by this.

Everything Dean and Cass sacrificed through the years wasn’t enough to change Dean’s choices in which he lived his life. Dean didn’t have to bring strangers into the bunker for intimate trysts when he had a perfectly good partner waiting for him in Cass. Sam understood that, when would Dean understand it?

His friendship with Cass mattered just as his friendship with his brother mattered.

Through the years Cass became a daily part of his life and he was content for the changes. Cass is family. It wasn’t easy getting here. So much was lost but he thought that once they got Cass and their mother back that Dean would finally bring down the walls and tell the guy that he loved him and then share it with the rest of the family. Sam didn't know what he was expecting anymore after walking in on this.

It was obvious how Dean and Cass felt for one another. Sam watched it unfold since the moment he met Cass all those many years ago. He’s watched them fight and laugh. He watched how both would sacrifice anything just to find their way back to one another.

He's watched them stare at each other for long periods of time as if they were holding conversations in their minds were only they could hear one another. Sam would watch them, watching each other and always felt out of place but would always laugh about it when neither Dean or Cass was watching. 

What Dean and Cass had with each other was precious. A love like that didn't happen daily for anyone. It was a gift. It was a miracle.

Sam felt as if Dean was throwing it all away. Sam felt more hurt than Dean did and watching the person under the blankets hide their identity mixed with Dean’s grin of 'I will take what I want no matter who I love….' angered Sam in ways he couldn’t fathom. 

Sam shook his hands in frustration. He had no other choice because there were just so many emotions coming at him all at once and for the first time in a long time, Sam didn’t know how to respond to this scene he walked into.

Sam withdrew his hands from the air and shook his head. "Yeah. Right." Sam took the door knob with one hand and gripped it tight. He couldn't look at Dean anymore because he knew the storm was coming and he wasn't sure if he wanted to inject himself in the middle any more. "Just because you didn't hear me the first time? The guy is in love with you Dean. I know you're in love with him. You're my brother and I love you. I love who you are and I love who you love. What you’re doing to him and yourself is going to come back on you and …"

"Hello Sam." Castiel’s deep, gruff voice filled Sam’s senses and a series of heart strokes inevitably followed. He felt shocked by the sound let alone from where it came from. It was then Sam turned his head and saw Castiel’s head poking out from under the blanket.

Cass too had a friendship with Sam and he cared deeply for him to the point that he would show himself to Sam just to spare him some pain. "Dean and I are genuinely sorry for any upset you may feel on our behalf.’ Cass continued to talk but Sam didn’t hear a word of it when his heart raced in joy. 

Taking his eyes off of Castiel and looking to the floor let Sam see something he didn't notice before. He could see a mixture of Dean's clothes and Castiel's clothes pushed together in small piles all over the room. "Wow." He said and that was all he could say when he tried to fight back laughing all together. 

He never noticed the clothing before. He knew then if he had then he wouldn't have wasted so much time screaming at his brother for doing something he had every right to do.

Sam looked to Dean who grinned and shrugged shoulders. Dean was smiling at him and speaking to him without words with his expressions. 'This is my boy friend and you’re an idiot for thinking I was an idiot and who would return to my old ways after winning back the love of my life.’

"Sam, are you all right?" Castiel’s voice called out and Sam only looked at him for a moment. He felt foolish and dumbfounded. All the angst he felt prior was replaced with joy as he began to stutter his words. He nodded to Dean then looked to Cass with a curious, coy smile. "Car…Carry on."

Sam immediately left, closed the door behind and stood out side of it with his hand still gripped to the door knob. 

Shock and awe filled his senses. He laughed out the confusion he felt prior and smiled upon his new found clarity. He continued to laugh and couldn't stop. "You got me guys. Yeah." He said under his breath so neither of them could hear him. 

He nodded his head in acceptance. He released his hand from the door knob and ran that hand through sweaty locks. He had been sweating due to his anger but now he felt happy. 

His heart was still racing because he felt ashamed for yelling at Dean the way he did only to discover that Dean and Cass were in Dean's bed together but they were also naked. 

Sam couldn't control his joy or the fact that the whole thing was incredibly funny. 

The sounds of laughter began again from inside the bedroom. It was Dean and Cass laughing over what happened and Sam tried to lower his own laughter so that they wouldn't know that he was still standing on the other side of the door. The voices from within the room seemed so clear to him now because he knew who was in there with Dean.

The song continued where it left off and Sam suddenly felt embarrassed for walking in on Dean and Cass the way he did. He was thankful he didn't see what they were doing. It was uncomfortable to his own thoughts but he accepted it on the behalf of the two men he loved. 

All doubt and discomfort left his system as Sam laughed harder when he walked away from the door. He wasn't going to go back to his room to concentrate on what he had been reading. Instead he thought he would head further away from Dean's room so that he would keep out of long reach of the sounds Dean and Cass could continue to make in the privacy of Dean's bedroom. 

"Dean and Cass?" He laughed harder and felt the joy swell up in his chest making his cheeks turn color. "Works for me."

It was ironic the way his thought process made him feel. One moment thinking Dean was in the arms of a stranger ignited gas to an already crazy flame. However, knowing that Dean was actually with Cass, doused the flame completely.

Love was love, but true love like the one they have always finds its way home. Now all Sam needed was to get out of harms way when Mary found out and possibly get himself a dog. -End

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture a friend showed me, of Sam walking into Dean’s room and finding out Castiel was under the bed. As in hinting that Dean and Cas(s) was…….. Well you know. Ha ha Don’t ask me what I was thinking when I had to write about it. If it’s not your cup of tea please keep scrolling. If it is your cup of tea, like, reblog, re-post or do with it whatever it is your heart desires of it.
> 
> Again, no hate comments TY :D


End file.
